


Origins

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Healed by Castiel, How They Met, Injured by Vampires, Multi, No Slash, No real smut until chapter 3, Side character sells her soul, Smut, Threesome, m/f/m, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lilah meets CrowleyLilah meets CastielThey all get to know each other... intimately.





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block sux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah accidentally meets Crowley. They hit it off.

Lilah waited in her car, grumbling to herself about the lateness of the hour. It was five minutes until midnight and they were in the middle of nowhere. Her whiny roommate had begged her for a ride to this pointless waste of time endeavor and Lilah, only half paying attention, had agreed. So now here she was, keeping the engine running and watching her friend dig a shallow hole at the point where two dirt roads crossed when she should have been back in their dorm studying for midterms.

Her friend finished burying the box and then stood and waited. Lilah checked the time on her phone, it was one minute to midnight. She would give it until five past before insisting they went home. She tapped a rhythm on the steering wheel and settled in to wait.

The next time she glanced up, however, the breath was shocked out of her when she saw her roommate chatting with a stranger. There was nothing for miles around them. Where the hell had he come from? Lilah rolled down the windows enough to hear what they were saying.

"...I want him to love me, spoil me. I want us to have money and maybe babies and a long, easy life." Her spoiled friend demanded, hands on her hips.

The adorably scruffy man in the dark suit rolled his piercing eyes at her roommate. Lilah was intrigued by his appearance alone, and then he spoke- "You do realize in ten years I will collect your soul?" His voice was deep and gravelly with some sort of accent. Lilah was transfixed. She adored deep voices.

"Yeah, about that... I was hoping I could get a little extra time in return for... another form of payment?" The vapid tart visibly forced herself to sidle up closer to him, trying and failing to hide her cringe when she made herself touch his arm.

To the man's credit he laughed in her face. "I don't think so, Tart. Ten years. Happy life. All your dreams come true. And then your soul belongs to me."

She sighed in frustration. "Fine, but I want him to be an amazing lover too. We're talking length, girth, stamina, imagination..."

The man rolled his eyes. "Done."

"Do I need to sign in blood or something?" She looked a little nervous.

"No, Pet. We seal the deal with a kiss." To his credit, he didn't seem overly excited about the prospect of kissing Lilah's shallow friend.

As the two bent toward each other Lilah quickly rolled up the windows and exited the vehicle. She found herself upset, but strangely not about her friend selling her soul to get back with her idiot ex. It was because she didn't particularly enjoy the sight of the bitch kissing... Him. She must be losing her mind, she didn't even know his name.

Just as her roommate pulled away from the guy the tart's phone started ringing. It was her ex. She slid into the car and closed the door, visibly gushing words of undying love into her phone. This left Lilah and the stranger standing in silence, staring at each other.

"Can I help you, Darling?" His husky voice and the term of endearment sent a shiver through her and he noticed with a cocky grin.

For some reason she was feeling uncharacteristically bold.

"I'm not gonna sell you my soul, but... can I have a kiss anyway?" She smiled and blinked her lashes at him in mock-innocence and he studiously considered her.

"Do you know who I am, Love?" He arched a suspicious brow.

"No, but I would really like to find out. I'm Lilah." She offered him her hand and he took it gently, drawing it toward his lips, flipping it at the last instant to plant hot, damp, lingering nibbles on the tender inside of her wrist. His eyes locked on hers. His heated gaze and the touch of his mouth against her skin drew a gasp and a moan of bliss from her lips and he smiled triumphantly.

"I'm Crowley." He considered her for a moment. "And I'm a very busy man. See you around, Love."

She tightened her hand on his and gave him a half-frantic look. "Promise?"

He moved close, pressing his body flush against hers and stroking her cheek with his thumb, never looking away from her eyes. He barely touched her mouth with his own, treating her to a teasing ghost of a kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Crowley rested his forehead on hers, smirking at her. "Better than a promise, Love. That's a deal."

He snapped his fingers and vanished.


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel saves and heals Lilah. She... Expresses gratitude.

Lilah whimpered as she slowly returned to consciousness. She was in the coffee shop where she worked as a barista, surrounded by blood and shards of glass. The pain radiating from various parts of her body was excruciating.

She glanced to her left to see a dark blonde man in flannel and jeans use a gleaming machete to slice off the head of one of the creatures. To her right there was another flannel-decked man, this one with a lion's mane of brown hair, sprawled on the ground and laying perfectly still with his eyes closed and one leg twisted unnaturally beneath him.

Darkness overcame her again and she gratefully released her tenuous grasp on consciousness.

\---

Lilah gasped as a white hot tingling sensation whooshed throughout her body. Her eyes slammed open and she flung out her arms, gripping tightly to the broad shoulders and the rumbling murmur of a gentle voice before her.

She clung to him, the scent of cool rain and warm cookies thick and soothing. She kept trying to get closer, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Before she knew it she was straddling his hips, her chest and stomach glued to his own.

He began murmuring gently against her temple, his impossibly deep voice equal parts calming and exhilarating. "You're alright. You're safe. I have thoroughly healed your injuries. The vampires have been destroyed."

She buried her hands in his messy hair and leaned back enough to gaze into his impossibly bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I am Castiel." His voice retained its level tone, but his eyes seemed to be searching hers for something.

"You saved me, Castiel?" She searched his eyes with a matching intensity.

He nodded. "A vampire flung you through a glass partition. I have healed your injuries."

Lilah suddenly leaned into him and kissed his mouth passionately, the rush of unreleased adrenaline in her bloodstream making her daring. She pulled him closer with her hands in his hair and ground her pelvis against his lap.

At first he was too shocked to react but after only a moment his strong grip went to her waist and he held her close, his mouth devouring hers. His eager response made her moan softly against his lips and tighten her fists in his hair. She brushed her tongue against his mouth and he opened in a small gasp. She took the opportunity to sweep her tongue inside, tasting autumn rain and her late grandma's famous oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. He swallowed her soft whimper and reluctantly pulled away, breaking their kiss.

The adrenaline ebbed and she felt her face flush as she realized she was only a few layers of fabric away from banging a stranger. She cleared her throat.

"So... Uhm... Thank you for healing me. I'm Lilah."

"I know."

She was aware that she had made no move to get off of his lap and he had done nothing to remove her. She looked around then and realized they were no longer in the coffee shop, they were on a bed in a cheap motel room. She had no idea when he had moved her and she was a little disconcerted to realize she didn't really care.

She looked back at him, blushing even more under his intense stare. It was almost as if he were trying to swallow her whole with his eyes alone. "Do you want me to get off of you?" She whispered.

It took him a moment to consider his answer. "Not especially, no." He deadpanned.

She smiled shyly at him before wrapping her arms under his trench coat and around his waist, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Good. I like it here." She began kissing and nipping his jaw.

She felt him stiffen in her arms and she looked at him, his gaze far away and his brow furrowed. "I have to go. I'm being summoned. Would you like me to take you somewhere before I leave?"

She gave him the address of her dorm and with the sensation of wind through fabric they were instantly in her dorm on her tiny twin bed. She smiled at him. "What are you, Castiel?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." His gaze traveled away again as he listened to the summons only he could hear. "I have to go."

"Will you come back? I'd like to see you again."

He contemplated her question for several moments before returning his intense gaze to her own. "Yes."

And with another rustle of wind he disappeared from beneath her.


	3. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah introduces her lovers. They have met before. They all work out an arrangement. Castiel gets a Happy Meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own McDonald's or Supernatural. If I did I would drive a much nicer car.
> 
> \- Sweetie

Lilah had called both of the guys to her dorm. Thankfully her love-drunk and hell-bound roommate had moved out months ago, paying her half of the rent in full for the remainder of the year, so Lilah had the double occupancy room all to herself.

Right now she was especially grateful for the privacy and for the extra space. She was so nervous she was pacing the entirety of the tiny room over and over again.

She had asked them to arrive at seven sharp to discuss something important. She shouldn't have been surprised when they both appeared, standing in the middle of the room, precisely at seven.

They noticed one another right away. "What the bloody hell?" Crowley growled, indignant.

Castiel, on the other hand, was protective. He put himself between her and the demon without hesitation and drew a wicked looking blade from somewhere beneath his trench coat.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the angel and Lilah placed her hand softly on Castiel's arm.

"Cas, please stop. Crowley won't hurt me."

Both of them looked at her and spoke at once.  
"You know Feathers?"  
"You are acquainted with this demon?"

She sighed and nodded. "You know how I've been telling you guys for weeks I was dating someone else too? Well..." She gestured between them feebly.

They looked at each other, glaring daggers.

"We... have met." Cas' timbre was so low it was nearly a growl.

"So, Darling..." Crowley glanced quickly at Castiel, who had moved from between them but had yet to put away the blade. "I assume you've brought us here to reveal which of us you've chosen."

"No... I brought you here to break up with you. Both of you. I'm getting attached and I can't do this anymore. It was fun when it was just dating and dinners and kissing but it's starting to get more intense and I can't betray either of you. I figured this way I would only have to go through this speech once." She hugged herself tightly, the misery rolling off of her in waves.

The angel and the demon sized each other up.

"Be right back, Love. Won't be a mo'." Crowley winked at her, grabbed Cas' forearm and snapped his fingers. Lilah was abruptly alone in her dorm. She sighed and said a little prayer that they wouldn't kill each other.

\---

They were in a random McDonald's somewhere in some random town in the United States. Crowley was holding a glass of scotch and he had taken the liberty of snapping up a Happy Meal for Castiel.

"Alright, Angel-Boy, what will it take for you to never see Lilah again?"

Cas poked the straw into his tiny box of apple juice and took a sip before answering. "My demise." He said, matter-of-factly. "I would ask the same question of you."

"Same answer, I'm afraid." Crowley stared into his glass and sighed. "We'd better bloody well find a way to choose or she's cutting us both loose."

Cas and Crowley sat at the rickety table, pondering their uncomfortable circumstances. Occasionally one or the other would begin speaking and then close their mouths again.

Finally Crowley spoke. "Would it bother you if she were with me? Honestly, I don't believe either of us can get her pregnant or give her any form of disease. So would you care if she occasionally shared my bed?"

Castiel thought deeply for a moment. "I do not believe it would pose a problem for me, no. Though I would care very much were you to harm her in any way."

Crowley waved the concern away with a brush of his hand through the air. "No worries about that. I wouldn't harm her. She is willing and... open minded. There's no need to play rough." He smirked wickedly. "Unless that's how she likes it."

Cas chose to ignore that comment. "And would you be content with the knowledge she was intimate with me on occasion?"

Crowley drained his glass and gritted his teeth before answering. "I don't share."

Cas nodded and sipped his juice thoughtfully.

Crowley set his glass down on the colorful table and stole one of Castiel's fries. "But the alternative is losing her altogether. She's the first woman in ages who has wanted me for me. Not because she's afraid or wants something." He pinned Cas with a serious look. "I... could see myself making an exception in this case." He ate the French fry.

"So we'll take turns." Castiel clarified.

Crowley swallowed and nodded. "Think of it as... a Lilah time share."

\---

Lilah was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling and feeling like her heart had been thrown on the floor and stomped on when she heard Castiel's gentle rustle. She sat up and was surprised to find both of her guys standing calmly beside each other, a distinct lack of blood and bruises between them.

"Hey." She said, her voice nearly breaking with emotion. They looked at ease, as though they had come to terms with her decision. For some reason Castiel was fidgeting with a cheap plastic action figure. "Cas... is that a Happy Meal toy?" He slipped it inside his coat quickly, slightly embarrassed. Crowley smirked.

"We've come to an agreement, Love."

"Oh, really. Which of you won the arm wrestle?" She said wearily, rolling her eyes.

"If you are amenable to the arrangement... we would very much like to... to share you." Cas fumbled the words out. It took a moment but she finally registered what he had said.

Lilah sprung up from her bed, so excited. She ran over to them and smushed them in a giant group hug. "Really? And you're both ok with this?" She leaned back enough to see each of their faces. Crowley's eyes were twinkling, enjoying her delight immensely. Castiel looked at her gently, floored by the sheer quantity of joy her soul contained. Both nodded at her.

She fisted her hands in their lapels and leaned over to kiss Crowley passionately, reveling in the taste of wood smoke and scotch. Cas watched their kiss and was startled to realize the sight was not unpleasant. On the contrary, watching the demon dominate her mouth with lips, tongue and teeth was... Exciting.

Soon she switched to Cas' mouth, kissing him gently but thoroughly. Crowley watched them nip at one another teasingly and found he wasn't jealous in the slightest. The vision before him was... Enticing. This wasn't at all the kind of 'sharing' they had in mind, but no one seemed to be complaining.

Crowley slid behind Lilah and began kissing and nibbling her neck, drawing sweet little gasps from her lungs that Castiel swallowed greedily. The demon pressed himself against the back of her, grinding his growing hardness into her hip.

She broke from her kiss with Cas when she ran out of air. Lilah threw her head back against Crowley's shoulder and released a litany of helpless gasps and moans as he continued to suck and mark her neck. Castiel took advantage of her deliciously arched back and buried his face in her cleavage.

Her knees buckled beneath her and Crowley slid his hands under her ass, pressing her hips against Castiel's pelvis to prop her up. She wrapped her legs around her angel and bucked into him, whimpering with need. She reached one hand back to grip Crowley's head and slid her other hand into Castiel's hair, pulling their lips more firmly against her flesh and relishing the sensation of being pinned between their bodies.

Too soon they both removed their mouths from her, just long enough for Cas to pull her t-shirt over her head. His hands clung to her waist as Crowley peeled off her jean shorts. Crowley unclipped her bra and Castiel pulled it away from her chest, flinging it across the room without caring where it landed.

Lilah shivered in their arms. Being nearly bare between them, with them fully clothed, even down to their shoes and jackets, made her feel deliciously vulnerable and filled her with a heady rush of arousal. Crowley's fingertips teased by delving mere centimeters into the waistband of her panties and Castiel was holding her breasts, pressing them together, nibbling and licking along the crease where they met.

She needed more of them. Her breath was coming in gasps but she managed to whimper between pants, "Clothes. Off. Now. Both of you." and she pushed off the shoulders of Castiel's coat.

Castiel passed her to Crowley who held her upright, her back against his chest, and trailed love bites from just below her ear to her shoulder, nipping and sucking just hard enough to leave marks, while Cas quickly undressed. He stripped until he was wearing nothing but boxers and then Crowley passed Lilah to him.

She turned around in Cas' grip so she could watch Crowley undress and Castiel planted kisses and gentle bites to the unmarked side of her neck. She ground her ass back against him and he bit her neck a little harder. Crowley undressed down to his boxers too and came back to her, cupping her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

She moaned desperately as Cas reached down between her thighs, caressing her through the thin fabric. He grunted and thrust himself against her hip. "She is extremely wet..." He looked up at Crowley.

"What shall we do about that, Darling?" Her demon smirked at her.

Lilah's eyes helplessly rolled back in her head as Cas' gentle fingers teased her more persistently and she groaned, "Bed."

Crowley removed his hands from her breasts and flicked two fingers at the beds, using his power to slam them together to make a double. Castiel picked Lilah up and laid her on the comforter, pulling her underwear off. Lilah squirmed beneath the heavy gaze of her two guys, totally naked and so very, very ready.

"Castiel, inside me, please..." She begged and at the same time she reached for Crowley's boxers. Cas kneeled on the bed between her legs and pushed his underwear down until his painfully tight erection sprung free. He teased her soaking wet slit with the head of his cock until she was writhing and nearly sobbing with need. Meanwhile, Crowley had removed his boxers entirely and had guided her hand onto his cock, growling as she squeezed and stroked him.

Cas groaned as he thrust into her wet heat in one swift motion, and slowly began rocking his hips against her. "Oh... Fuck yes!" She said with a squeal and turned her head toward Crowley and opened her mouth, rooting around, blinded with need, for a taste of him. He gladly obliged her, pressing the head between her lips and hissing as she began licking him.

She grabbed Crowley's ass with one hand, digging in her nails and pulling him close, his cock sliding into her mouth and down her throat. She bobbed, sucked, swallowed and moaned around him, desperate and hungry. Her other hand trailed tickling patterns down Castiel's chest, her legs wrapped around his waist, meeting each of his thrusts vigorously.

Crowley continued to slide in and out of her mouth. He reached a hand between her and Cas and pinched and rubbed her clit mercilessly, his other hand playing with her nipples. Castiel was like a machine, his pace firm and unrelenting, gradually building to a blazing speed. She soon opened her mouth, releasing her demon's cock and screaming her release, the flutter of her walls around Castiel coaxing his climax as well.

Crowley was patient and waited until they both came down, then he pinned Cas with a possessive glare and growled, "My turn."

Cas nodded and moved to kiss and stroke Lilah's face. Crowley took his place, thrusting fiercely inside her without preamble. She screamed her pleasure and spread her thighs wide for him, the sounds of their bodies slamming into each other obscenely wet and sloppy as he furiously fucked Castiel's cum out of her channel.

Her angel bent down and kissed her wildly, a deep, wet kiss that was all tongues and teeth and wanton moans on both sides. Crowley grasped her hips and pounded her without mercy. Castiel reached down and played with her breasts. Lilah felt herself coiling tighter and tighter and had to finally break away from Castiel's kiss, gasping for breath.

"Oh, fuck yes... Ohh Crowley... Oh Castiel..." She was whimpering and moaning without a hint of shame as Crowley continued to fuck her and Cas mouthed and fingered her nipples.

"Come for me, Love." Crowley's thrusts became erratic and he moved one hand from her hip to between their bodies, using his thumb to circle her clit once, twice, three times and then grinding it relentlessly against the bundle of nerves, sending her spiraling and shattering and screaming his name. He felt himself pulse deliciously and with a fierce growl and a pull of sweet agony he spilled inside her.

When she came-to she found that she had somehow ended up sandwiched between them on the bed, Crowley cleansing her hot, sticky skin with a cool wet cloth and Castiel using his fingertips to soothe the worst of the bruises and marks on her body with his powers. She stopped Cas. "Leave some, please." She asked him. He looked at her in confusion. She blushed. "I want them... I like the thought of carrying both of your marks."

Castiel nodded, a tiny smile flickering over his face, and left a few marks on her neck and breasts. Crowley finished cleaning her up and vanished the cloth.

Lilah was exhausted and she began to drift off between her lovers. "Stay... please. At least until I fall asleep." She grabbed Crowley's hand and wrapped it around her middle and snuggled close to Castiel, burrowing her face into his chest. "Both of you."

She was soon asleep and Castiel and Crowley looked at each other across her body.

"I'm game if you are, Mate." Crowley shrugged at Cas.

Castiel glanced at Lilah's sleeping face, content and so utterly at peace. He nodded at Crowley. "This arrangement is acceptable."

They both held her close while she slept. In the morning she was alone, but there was a note on her nightstand promising a repeat encounter very soon and signed by both angel and demon.

After classes that night she snuggled down into bed and discovered her pillows carried each of their scents. One heavy with the musk of wood smoke and scotch, one fresh and light and smelling like cookies and the rain. She held both pillows close to her face, falling asleep breathing them in, never having felt safer or more adored in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I breathe comments like air. Just sayin'.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> \- Sweetie


End file.
